


Patrol Nights

by ChromeMist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Vipernette, Voyeurism, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Viperion only wanted to stop by Marinette's place after patrol one night to see how she was. He wasn't expecting the visit he got. Sass sure was gonna have words for him later...
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 373





	1. 1st Instance

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up porn, written initially for the LBSC discord. Got hit by a runaway plunny. And i have yet to tackle Vipernette, or any of the other sides. This most likely will be a series, updated infrequently. *EXTRA WARNING* This is kind of a PWP, with vouyerism. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't read!

Viperion and Chat Noir both lighted on the rooftop at the same time, a soft _sshink c_ oming from Chat’s baton as he retracted it. Viperion looked over at the young cat and sighed. Chat Noir had the same pinched look on his face the entire night, and Viperion was really starting to get tired of it. He had hoped that after four years of watching the cat superhero get turned down, he’d grow up and get a clue. But even after all this time, Hawkmoth mysteriously disappearing, and Chat bragging about a girlfriend, he still wouldn’t give up. While it wasn’t as often and as annoying as it had once been, it still happened.

“Sorry this is boring you Chat. But look on the bright side. No crime!” Viperion tried for a pleasant conversation. Chat Noir only sighed, his shoulders and ears sagging.

“Yeah, it would’ve been a perfect night to talk to Ladybug. No offense Viperion. You’re a great teammate to have in a fight, but I definitely don’t want to be hanging out with you.”

Viperion rolled his eyes and walked to the edge of the building. He leaned on it, facing away from the grumpy cat and took his lyre off his back. He idly strummed it while addressing Chat Noir as calmly as he could.

“Ladybug asked us to patrol for the night. We all have our Miraculous now, and we all need to step up and do our part. It’s not just you and Ladybug anymore.” Viperion heard a rough intake of breath from behind him before Chat joined him at the ledge. “She’s been really stressed out lately. She needs a break. That’s where the rest of us come in. We can give her that moment of rest.”

Chat narrowed his eyes at him. “How can you tell she’s stressed?”

Viperion smiled wryly. “I’m the observant one, remember? It’s my job to watch.” He kept strumming calmly as Chat continued to stare at him. Viperion knew Chat was always worried he or Bunnix would discover Ladybug’s identity before Chat himself found out. Even though Bunnix had yelled at him that ’ _this wasn’t a competition Chat! We’re your ‘get out of death free’ card’, h_ e still couldn’t shake old habits.

The cat just signed again and shook his head though. “Well anyway, it doesn’t look like anything’s happening. I’m calling it a night.” He said and hopped up on the ledge, preparing his baton to launch himself. He looked over his shoulder at Viperion. “You packing up for the night?”

Viperion considered going back to his apartment briefly. “I think I might stay out a bit longer. It’s a nice night.”

“Ooh? Got anywhere specific you’re going?” Chat wheedled, a smug grin on his face. Viperion snorted in response.

“It’s just nice out, and I don’t want to be inside my apartment right now. But if you’re asking if I have a girlfriend then no. Speaking of though, shouldn’t you be getting back to yours? What’s her name again? Marinette, right?” Viperion tried to keep his emotions in check, tried to keep the jealousy from leaking through. He knew Marinette wasn’t seeing anyone, but he couldn’t help being a tiny bit jealous over how much attention Chat Noir got.

Viperion was an adult. The oldest on the team. He should be past all this petty jealous teenage bull. But yet, whenever Marinette was concerned… ’ _Eventually I’ll learn my lesson…’_ he thought.

“Marinette’s just a friend.” Chat said airley, almost automatically, like he’d said it a million times before. And hasn’t he heard _that b_ efore? _She’s just a friend. We’re only friends. You’re a good friend Luka… V_ iperion only sighed as Chat gave him his signature two fingered salute and leapt into the night.

Viperion watched him bounce away, the slight irritation ebbing away the farther the cat got. Once Chat Noir was completely gone, Viperion too leapt into the night, his lyre still in one hand. But he didn’t head home, just as he was planning to do. Instead he aimed for a certain bakery. Marinette had been so stressed this week, so stopping in to check on her would probably be welcomed. She liked all the heros well enough. And since Chat wasn’t going to visit her…

Moments later, Viperion quietly landed among all the furniture of Marinette’s balcony. He noticed the skylight above where she kept her bed was open. Thinking she was up and wanted some fresh air, he quietly made his way over, bringing his lyre up in both hands. He was about to start strumming again, to let her know he was there without spooking her, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

A noise, like shuffling sheets, came from the open skylight. ’ _Maybe she’s asleep already? I don’t want to wake-’_ Viperion’s eyes widened behind his mask as another sound floated up from the skylight, completely freezing him in place. A low moan, in Marinette’s sweet, musical voice. ’ _Maybe she’s in pain?’_ he thought, torn between hoping for that and hoping she wasn’t hurt. While he never wanted to wish harm on her, the alternative would be-

“Oooh yes… Right there…” Was quietly moaned and dashed all his hopes of leaving without ever hearing Marinette’s sweet moans of pleasure. In the four plus years of knowing her, he’d heard her make so many different kinds of noises. These though… These he’d always hoped, _dreamed,_ he’d hear face to face, if she ever looked at him as Luka that way. He shouldn’t, _couldn’t s_ tay. He needed to leave, give her the privacy she thought she had, and take a very long, _very c_ old shower.

“Luka, please…” Viperion stopped dead in his tracks once more. ’ _Wait, what?’_ He looked down at himself and yeah, his suit was still on. And no one was popping up out of the skylight. Which meant…

’ _Is.. Is she imagining me?’_ His brain screeched to a halt over that thought. Did not pass Go. Did not collect 200 dollars. His head turned without his permission towards the opening though when he heard more shuffling and a longer moan.

“Luka, your hands…” Her breathy voice floated up. His own responded by gripping into the sides of his lyre tightly. The low sound of skin brushing skin met his ears. “I love your rough hands on me. Please touch me?” He heard her beg him in her fantasy.

’ _I need to leave!’_ his mind shrieked at himsekf in his head. The rest of his body was not keen on listening though, as his feet silently led him to the darkened corner where he could peer down at her. ’ _This is wrong and I’m horrible for staying, why am I staying?’_ But his hormones and repressed feelings won out. Viperion knew he’d feel disgusted with himself and incredibly guilty later. But for now… Now he peered over the edge of the skylight, and saw one of the most beautiful sights ever. He brought his lyre up to his mouth and bit into a side to keep from making any noise. Oh, Sass was going to give him _so much shit f_ or this…

Moonlight bathed Marinette in it’s light, highlighting _just how very naked_ she was. Her head was turned away from his position, but he could see her one visible eye was closed and her mouth was parted open on another panting moan. Her unbound hair was draped over her pillow and _oh_ how he could write songs just from that view alone. His eyes traveled down her body, and it only got better.

One of her small hands was cupping a breast, rolling the puckered peak between two fingers. As she did, she praised Luka on how well his calloused fingers rubbed her. A jolt of pleasure shot through Viperion’s body and ’we _ll that’s a thing I didn’t know I liked.’_ He shifted quietly on his feet, the motion finally bringing attention to his rapidly hardening cock. Oh yeah, Sass was _definitely g_ oing to give him shit for this.

Another low moan from Marinette brought his attention back to her. Viperion chewed on the curved tip of the lyre as his eyes followed her other hand, down her body. She splayed her fingers over her belly and slowly dragged them down, though dark curls, and gently pushed one thigh apart from the other. Viperion swallowed hard as her other thigh dropped open, baring her completely to him. She ran her hand lightly up and down her inner thigh, fingertips just barely teasing a fold. Desire coursed through him as he listened to Marinette plead with him, _with Luka,_ to touch her.

“Please Luka, please touch me there. I can’t take much more of this!”

’ _Neither can I.’_ He answered in his head.

Marinette moved her fingers down slowly, until finally pushing into her lips. She groaned out a _yes a_ nd her back arched beautifully as she dipped her fingers into her waiting hole. Viperion almost moaned out loud when he heard the wet squelching noise coming from between her legs. Marinette pumped her fingers a few times, coating the digits liberally. She moved her now soaked fingers up to her clit, taking it between her thumb and pointer and rubbing. She tossed her head back, facing straight up. Her eyes still clenched shut _thank God for that a_ nd her mouth opened wide, she panted and whined for him. She swirled her fingers around herself while her other hand gripped her breast tightly.

Viperion always imagined he’d go slow and gentle with her if he ever got the chance. He wanted to show her how much he loved and cared for her in every way possible. But if she wanted it a little rough as well, he would absolutely do that for her. One hand let go of his lyre and immediately latched onto the prominent bulge in his suit. He squeezed himself, hoping that he wouldn’t make any noise to alert her of her audience.

“Luka, I need more. Please, I need your cock in me!”

Pure lust slammed into him and he squeezed his throbbing member hard, trying to stave off the orgasm that wanted to rip through him. _Never_ had he ever heard Marinette say anything remotely nasty or use actual cuss words. But here she was, pleading for him to ’ _fuck me with your hard cock_.’ He was going to die of blood loss to the brain. Sass was going to have to apologize for him. He knew she had only been Multimouse a handful of times, but she knew what a kwami was. She could take his Miraculous off his dead body and give it back to Ladybug.

Viperion was brought back to the present as he watched her release her chest and, reaching back up under the pillow, brought out a very familiar shape. _’Oh shit, yes baby please_.’ he encouraged in his mind as she dragged the toy down her body. She moved her fingers from her clit to spread her folds apart. He bit the lyre even harder as she first teased her wet hole. She dragged the tip from her hole, to her clit, and back, before pushing only the head inside.

Viperion inhaled sharply at the same time as Marinette, her back arching again as she lightly pumped the tip in and out. “Please don’t tease me!”

’ _Only if you’re good_.’ came unbidden in his head, surprising himself at the thought.

“I’ll be good, I promise Luka!” She cried, startling Viperion badly, thinking he had said that out loud. But the lyre was still stuffed in his mouth, and she had said _Luka’s_ name. A quick check confirmed her eyes were still closed, still lost in her fantasy. Viperion let out a slow breath of relief. He felt like a cold bucket of water had been dumped over him. Maybe that was a sign that it was time to go.

But before he could move away, she cried out his name loudly, followed by “ah, that’s so good!” His eyes snapped back to her. Her head was tossed to the side again, her chest heaving with labored breaths. Her hips rotated back and forth along with the dildo now buried inside her. Marinette cried out again as she pulled it halfway out, before pushing it back in.

“Faster Luka, faster!” She pleaded. Her hand obeyed, pumping the toy in and out of her at an increased rate. She took her clit between her fingers again and squeezed in time with her thrusts. Marinette cried out and moaned loudly as her hips rose off the mattress, her toes curling in the sheets. “Almost… Almost…”

Viperion once again had to squeeze himself in order to stop himself from cumming just as her orgasm hit her. Her choked off moan ended in her sighing out his name once more in reverent bliss. He could see the pleasurable shudders still wracking her body as she milked herself through the last dregs of her orgasm.

’ _Time to go_!’ he thought as she lowered her body and her eyes began to open. Quietly and quickly as he could, Viperion made it to the edge of her balcony and inelegantly launched himself to the next rooftop. Running along the rooftops of Paris with a hard-on was _not_ an experience he thought he’d have, and never wanted it again .

He barely made it back to his apartment, thanking his lucky stars he was able to afford a place by himself. Viperion barreled through his open balcony doors before slamming it and his blinds closed.

“Sass, scales rest!” He cried out while running down the hallway to his bathroom. As the light around him faded, Luka kept running, shucking off his clothes as he went. “Not a word Sass!” He yelled before slamming the bathroom door closed.

Sass was definitely, de _finitely g_ oing to give him shit for this. But only after Luka was satiated. It wasn’t until sometime later, much, mu _ch l_ ater that Luka emerged from the bathroom. He was very tempted to just go to his room and pass out after all his exertion, but the quiet apartment unnerved him just a little. Sass was a very quiet kwami, but even he made noise. So, tugging up his boxers, Luka went in search of his little snake friend.

Thankfully, Luka found him quickly, sitting in the kitchen counter and taping at Luka’s cell phone screen. The little kwami flicked his eyes up at his holder as Luka came into the room and grinned, fangs on full display.

“Not tonight Sass. I’m still punch drunk from what happened. Not a word please?” He asked.

“I would not dream of it, masssster.” Sass replied. Luka smiled in gratitude and turned to head to his bedroom. But before he could get too far, he heard the tap of a flipper against the screen and music suddenly filled the room.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

Yo _u saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

_“_ SASS!”

“I did not sssay anything!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ladybugs turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! It's very speech heavy, so no smut this time.  
> But this chapter and next chapter are dedicated to [Bloody_no_Kissu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu/) and [semi_slaughtomatic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_slaughtomatic/pseuds/semi_slaughtomatic/) for their birthdays. Happy late birthday you guys!   
> This chapter was beta read by [Spirithorse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse/). Thank you!

Ladybug nearly careened into the side of the building as she clumsily landed on Luka's balcony. The team was currently involved with a group of criminals that the police had asked for assistance in taking down. They had to be more careful now, as these were no longer just magically enhanced villains. These were normal people yes, but normal people with _guns_ and a hostage. Ladybug could still use her Lucky Charm, but her Miracle Cure couldn't fix damage made by non-magical means. They needed Viperion, just in case. 

Ladybug quickly entered Luka's apartment. She was about to shout for him when Sass popped up in front of her face, waving his little flippers and making even more hissing noises than normal. It took her a moment to realize he was trying to shush her.

"Sass, what? I need-"

"Marinette, oh fuck!" Luka's loud voice interrupted her.

Red the same shade as her suit crept up her cheeks. It couldn't be what she was thinking though! Maybe he was just reading a text that he forgot to respond to and he's now thinking she's been waiting for a reply and wondering if he's okay because normally he responds right away-

A long moan blew that rambling theory right out of her head. Ladybug squeaked and scrambled backwards. Luka was...and her name...and she was... should not be hearing this! 

In her panicked flailing, reminiscent of her younger days, she yelped and tripped backwards over a stool and crashed to the floor, smacking the coffee table as she went.

A loud thump came from Luka's room.

"Sass what was that?" Luka called.

Sass waved his flippers urgently at Ladybug. "Ladybug jussst landed on your balcony. It sssstartled me." 

Ladybug quickly rushed out to the balcony, sliding the door shut just as she heard Luka exclaim 'oh fuck!' again in a different tone.

She took a deep breath of the cool night air and counted to ten. Okay, she could do this! She could totally face Luka as _Ladybug_ because Ladybug never touched herself to thoughts of Luka...touching himself...to thoughts of Marinette... This was erotic and complicated and-

"Ladybug!" She shrieked and inelegantly jumped back against the railing, facing Luka in the doorway. ' _Oh shit, I can't do this!_ ' her mind yelled as her face burst back out into a deep red. "Are you okay? What happened?" Luka continued on as if nothing happened. Which to him nothing _did_ happen because he didn't know she heard him calling for _her_...

"Nothing! Nothing! I'm fine! You're fine! Everything's fine!" Her mind shrieked at her in her fourteen year old fashion, which her mouth mimicked. Ladybug sighed and shook her head. ' _Think about that later, business first please!'_

"We need Viperion. There's a hostage situation, and I really don't want to take any chances that can't be undone." 

It was rare that Ladybug would have to go to a teammate to ask them to join her. Normally now, with everyone possessing their Miraculous full time, they would meet up at the battlefield. This was not one of those times, and now she knew why Viperion hadn't joined them.

As she watched Luka nod his head in determination and call for his transformation, she couldn't help but wonder if they already had laid down their lives. Only Viperion and Bunnix would know for sure. A part of her was curious, but a part of her just really didn't want to know.

Transformation done, Ladybug led Viperion to the standoff.

\---

In the end, thankfully, they hadn't needed Second Chance. But Ladybug and the rest of the team sure felt a little better that they had it. It had ended when Pegasus and Queen Bee combined their powers for a sneak attack. The team pulled the kidnappers’ focus on them while Pegasus used Voyage to let Queen Bee strike them with Venom as soon as she stepped through the portal.

Thoughts of Luka riddled Ladybug’s mind though. She couldn't stop circling back to the fact that he had been pleasuring himself to her. Not that she was totally innocent in that department... Her thoughts drifted to the toy buried in her mound of pillows and her last fantasy involving the dark haired young man.

Ladybug quickly shook her head, swallowing the drool in her mouth and finished the team’s conversation with the police. They all turned to leap away back to their homes when Ladybug made a split second decision. She needed to talk to a friend about this. She needed to talk to _Alya_. But she couldn't as Marinette...

So instead as they all touched down on the rooftop and turned to go their separate ways, Ladybug grabbed Rena Rouge's arm and tugged her in a different direction.

"Great work tonight everyone! I need to borrow Rena. Have a good night!" She said in a rush and pulled a sputtering Rena behind her; Carapace protesting slightly before everyone was out of earshot.

"Not that I don't mind being dragged around by you, girl, but my kwami is going to need to recharge soon!" Rena Rouge reminded her. 

As they got older, the time limit before transforming back increased. She knew at some point there would be no time limit, but unfortunately, now was not it.

Thankfully, they came upon an abandoned warehouse. Ladybug led them in and found the bathrooms, lit up by moonlight filtering through the windows. Each girl took a stall next to each other and de-transformed. Marinette sat on the grimy floor while handing Tikki a cookie.

"Ok," Alya piped up. "What is so important you had to almost yank my arm out?"

Marinette sighed and blushed beet red. Even not being face to face, it was still embarrassing. "I um... I need advice. Boy advice."

A moment of silence preceded her announcement before Alya _exploded_. "Boy trouble? And you came to _me_ for help? Not that I mind and I'll totally help however I can, completely off the record. But don't you have any civilian friends to go to?"

"Yes but..." Marinette took a deep breath. She loved Alya like a sister, but this next admission still stung, even though her best friend wouldn't know whom she was talking about. 

Probably. 

Hopefully. 

"I had a major crush on someone a few years ago and my best friend gave me, well, not very good advice. At the time I thought it was great and everything would work out but... It just didn't. And I don't want to go through that again. It hurt a lot, both emotionally for me and for some people involved." 

Alya made a humming noise. "I get it, actually." She drew a heavy breath, and what came out of her mouth next both shocked and touched Marinette. "It almost sounds like my best friend and I when we were younger. She had a stupidly huge crush on a guy and looking back on it now, I see the damage I did in trying to force them together. I just wanted her to be happy. But she wasn't, in the long run."

"Have you talked to her about that?" Marinette derailed her intended conversation for this detour. She needed to hear this, even though she wouldn't be able to react as Marinette.

"I never got the chance, really. Just one day, she was in love with this boy, and it seemed like the next, she wasn't. And it seemed like she didn't want to really talk about it. I tried to push it, and it almost damaged us even further."

Marinette nodded even though Alya couldn't see her. She held up another cookie for Tikki to munch on, then rested back against the stalls wall. She heard Alya shift as she mirrored Marinette on the other side. She opened her mouth to continue, but Alya wasn't finished.

"Eventually neither of us could hold it in anymore. There were other factors weighing us down, and it all finally came out. We both said some stuff I still regret."

Tears sprung to Marinette's eyes. Things they'd said to each other still played in her head from time to time. And, even though she'd eventually forgiven Alya, they still hurt. It had been *so hard for Ladybug to look at Rena Rouge during those months they'd been fighting and keep up the facade. 

Marinette reached down below the partition and felt for Alya's hand. She grasped it tightly when she felt the appendage shaking. "I'm sure she's forgiven you though. You forgave her?"

Alya clutched her hand back, her voice coming out wobbly. "Yeah. Eventually we apologized and moved on. She's still my best friend, and the most awesome girl I know. But... Maybe I should sit her down and say all this to her. She deserves it after all the crap I put her through." Alya took a deep breath and squeezed Marinette's hand. "But enough about me and my past trials and tribulations. You dragged me here for you. So, what's up? You said you needed boy advice?"

And that brought Marinette's thoughts right back to Luka. Her face heated up as his moan floated into the forefront of her thoughts. How to tell Alya all her jumbled thoughts though?

"I think I walked in on a guy I like touching himself to thoughts of me, and I don't mean Ladybug me but *me me you know?" Word vomit worked. She took a deep breath and steadied herself, reminding herself that she couldn't babble like Marinette. "I _really_ like him. But I don't know what to do?"

Alya was quiet for a moment, then blurted out, "Fuck him!" Marinette squeaked and jumped, letting go of her friends hand in the process. Beside her, Tikki almost choked on her cookie. But Alya wasn't done. "And I mean that literally. Did you see it, or just hear it? Does he know you caught him?"

"Heard it and no." Marinette answered meekly.

"Obviously, he likes you, so I don't think you have to worry about that. And you like him, you said. So, go and take a ride on his disco stick!"

Marinette sputtered. "Wh-what? Disco stick?"

"Oh, sorry!" Alya laughed. "Carapace has been getting into some weird music lately! There's a lot of alluding to sex and body parts." 

"I can't just go up to him and ask him if he wants sex!"

"Girl, there's no question of if he _wants_ sex! Especially with you!"

"Rena I can't! I'm not that bold!"

Alya calmed her laughter, but Marinette could still hear the smile in her voice. "Okay okay. So not the direct approach for sex. You want to play the long game? Romance and dating and then way down the road get intimate?"

"Well I didn't say I wanted to wait _that_ long..." Marinette mumbled.

"Okay well then, the most simple thing to do is to just ask him out. You know he's at least physically attracted to you. So that's a plus!"

"I don't know how to ask him out though!" Marinette whined and gripped her pigtails in frustration. "Every time I tried when I was younger I'd just get flustered and choke!"

"Hey, insert guys name here," Alya started, pitching her voice higher to mimic Marinette's. "Would you like to go get dinner with me?" Alya returned her voice to normal. "I know it seems scary to some people. So just take a deep breath and say it when you feel comfortable. Don't force it or rush yourself."

"But what if he thinks I'm asking for a group outing? What if I don't get my point across?" She fretted.

"You're sweating the small details, girl. If he suggests a group thing, just say you'd rather it just be the two of you. If subtly doesn't work, then just be up front. Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Alya said it simply, but then added with a teasing tone to her voice. "You know, I could always just lock you and mystery man up in an empty animal enclosure for a while."

Both girls broke down into giggles at the memory of how Alya and Nino got together. 

"I'm only a little sorry about that." Marinette said between giggles.

"Don't be! Not everyone can boast that their relationship was started by Ladybug, personally."

"If only I could split myself in half and help myself get a date, that would be great." 

"You could just date yourself then."

Marinette entertained the weird idea for a moment. "You know, that could work out in my favor. I know what I like already. And I'd get much more stuff done in a day. And I wouldn't have to come up with lies to tell myself when I have to ditch a date to fight crime!"

She could feel Alya wince through the barrier between them. That wasn't a problem she and Nino ever had to worry about. Marinette sighed. She then steeled herself, pumping her arms beside her head. 

"No. I can do this! I'm an adult now. I can totally ask out a hot guy... That I've been pinning over for awhile..."

"Who's totally playing Yank The Crank with you in mind!" Alya helpfully added. Marinette yelped, her face bursting into a fierce blush.

"Oh my God, I won't be able to look him in the eyes after this!"

Alya could only laugh as an answer. Marinette sighed and resigned herself to blushing and stuttering in front of Luka for a long while now. Luckily though, he was used to it from her, so it wouldn't be too suspicious.

After both girls transformed back, Ladybug gave Rena Rouge a hug and thanked her for the advice. Even if it did embarrass the Hell out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting thrown through a window was something Viperion had thought would happen at some point in his superhero career...but not like this though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also dedicated to Bloody and Semi as late late birthday presents. I promised them 2 chapters of Patrol Nights.
> 
> Not beta'd, I'm not sorry.
> 
> Also Viperion getting thrown through a window was literally what this entire fic has been written around. Enjoy him being manhandled! We know he certainly enjoys it!

It had been three weeks since he'd accidentally peeped on Marinette (and by accident he meant completely rooted to the spot), and two weeks since Marinette started to get jumpy and nervous around him. At first he was worried that she had seen him on her roof that night. But that was silly because why would Marinette be jumpy around  _ Luka  _ when it was  _ Viperion _ that watched her? Marinette didn't know who he was. So why was she getting edgey around him? Had he done something to make her uncomfortable? He was always so careful to take her needs into account.

Viperion sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration. He just didn't know! He wanted to just ask her straight up, but he didn't want to put her on the spot.

And patrol that night had been with a very chatty Rena Rouge and an unusually quiet Ladybug. Rena had kept up the conversation between all three, but somehow, it felt like there was tension in the air. And he couldn't place why.

So, frustrated, he'd decided to take a run before going home. Against his better judgement, that run took him by the bakery. Maybe if Marinette was around, he could sus out the situation without making her uncomfortable. After all, Marinette wouldn't have any reason to be jumpy around Viperion.

As the bakery came into view, he saw Marinette already out on her balcony, heading towards her skylight. He sped up his pace and alighted on the railing, spooking her with the light tap of his boots on metal. She whirled around, eyes wide and loose dark hair flying.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to scare you. Is this a bad time?"

Her eyes widened a fraction more, but she shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "No, no! It's not a bad time! Sorry my head was just in the clouds. Is there something you need?"

Viperion smiled and hoped off the railing in order to lean back against it. "Nothing in particular," he said softly. "I just enjoy your company."

She blushed a pretty red. "O-oh. I see. So um... How is your night going?"

"Not awful. But not great, to be honest." 

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asked gently. He smiled, his heart fluttering. She was so amazing, even willing to help a superhero in any way she could.

"I'm having some civilian problems. But I don't want to trouble you." He started.

She smiled and folded her arms over her chest. "Well as a civilian myself, I might have some insight that could help." 

They both chuckled, and he relented. Not that he  _ hadn't _ specifically come here for this in the first place.

"Okay so, there's this girl that I like. She's so  _ amazing _ , Marinette!" He sighed happily.

"O-oh? What's so amazing about this girl that's captured the attention of a superhero?" There was something in her voice though, that Viperion just couldn't place. Something inside his head twinged, but he didn't know what it was for.

Over the years, the kwamis and their holders had grown closer. Viperion knew they could see and hear what was going on from inside the Miraculous. But the longer the partners stayed together, the more the human could sense the kwamis feelings from inside. So, was Sass trying tell him something?

He shook it off and continued, trying to ignore the weird uneasy feeling creeping up slowly, like something other than Sass was watching.

"I'd be here all night if I told you everything that she's amazing for." Not that he'd *mind being at Marinette's place all night. But as Luka, preferably. "The short list is she's just so kind, and thoughtful. She has an amazingly creative mind. And she just  _ understands _ me, Marinette. I'm pretty horrible with words, but somehow she just knows what I mean."

He watched as Marinette bit her lip and shuffled on her feet. "Well, you're doing pretty good right now with your words." She said softly.

"Yeah, now I am. But... I think I did something to make her nervous, or angry with me." Viperion sighed, and her head snapped up, eyes wide as she stared at him. 

He began to continue, but out of the corner of his eye he saw some leaves on one of her plants shake. He couldn't see too well in the shadows, but he swore he thought he saw a tiny body. That something in his head twinged again, more insistent this time.

"What makes you say that?" Her voice turned his attention back to her.

"She's been acting really strange around me. She fidgets a lot, won't look at me, and she gets really jumpy if I get too close to her." He sighed dejectedly. "Marinette, I love her so much." She inhaled sharply. He'd wanted to say this to her  _ so badly  _ for so long. And even though she didn't know who he was, it felt good to finally get it out there. The leaves shook more, and his head twinged  _ hard _ , but he kept going. He couldn't stop.

"I'm so in love with her. I have been for awhile. But I never knew how to approach her, because of past situations. But now, I think I'm losing her, and I don't know what I did! Or how to apologise and fix it."

The leaves behind Marinette stopped shaking, and there, in the shadows, one big purple eye glinted in the light of the lamps. He sucked in a breath, his own eyes widening as the tiny body darted behind more cover. But it was too late. The red with black spots were too familiar. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as he raised his eyes to look at Marinette.

And everything  _ clicked _ .

_ Marinette was Ladybug _ .

"Maybe you should tell her this?" Marinette suggested.

Viperion sucked in a long breath, then released it. "I think I just did..." He murmured, too shocked.

She startled, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Wha-what? What do you mean?" 

It made sense now. He didn't know why it never made sense to him before. He approached her slowly, and reached up with one hand, gently cupping her cheek.

"I mean, you know who I am. You gave me my Miraculous. And I just told you how in love with you I am." He spoke in a hushed voice full of awe.

He honestly didn't know what was going to happen after that. The Heavens opening up with angels singing for them, a sweet kiss worthy of and princess movie...

But what he didn't expect was the hard look that passed over her face before he was grabbed, and then was suddenly flying head over ass through her open skylight. Viperion landed on his back in her bed with a *fwump. Not even a second later, a small body crashed on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

He looked up in time to see Marinette reach up and close her skylight, then shift herself on top of him, looming over him and caging his body in with her arms on either side of his head, knees bent at his sides.

....he shouldn't be hard already from that, right? He'd been tossed around before. But  _ Marinette _ manhandling him? That was...

He should be paying attention though. Marinette was saying something to him, glaring down suspiciously at him. And, oh yeah,  _ now _ he could see the Ladybug in her. Because this wasn't Marinette asking him something. This was Ladybug grilling him.

"Um... What?" He asked eloquently. His brain was having trouble catching up as all the blood decided it needed to be elsewhere in his body at that moment.

"I  _ said _ ," she started again, impatiently. "How did you know? How long have you known?"

"Just now." He answered, then raised a slightly shaky hand to point at the little red kwami who phased through the ceiling. "And your kwami needs to hide better next time."

"I'm sorry Marinette!" The mini goddess squeaked. "I thought I was hidden well enough."

"Well, you did pick me to be the observant one..." He trailed off, not even daring to speak further when Marinette shot him a dark glare.

"Not  _ that _ observant!" She sighed, and it looked like all the fight left her body. She sat back on his belly, her eyes pointed to the ceiling as she got lost in her thoughts. And while he would love to stay like this, her ass was  _ dangerously _ close to his dick.

Sass was going to have a field day with this.

"Drop your transformation?" She asked.

"S-Sass, scales rest?" He stuttered, confused. After the light faded and Sass had floated up next to her kwami (hissing at him, like he was trying to cover up laughter), Marinette looked down at him.

"So... So this is Tikki." Marinette started, while idly playing with the edges of his zipper hoodie. She was really nervous, as she tended to fiddle with things when she was. Luka just rested back against her mattress (oh shit he was in her  _ bed _ ) and let her steer the conversation. He did raise a hand to acknowledge Tikki though, who waved a little flipper back at him.

"I don't know what to do now." She continued. He could see a ramble coming on, and while she had gotten better over the years of not rambling, sometimes it still happened. "Luka, you're not supposed to know! No one is! I don't know what the Guardian is going to do now but I-"

She stopped herself mid rant and bit her lip. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, and he couldn't help it. His need to comfort her washed over him. He raised a hand to her upper arm and squeezed, rubbing gently.

"Hey, it'll be okay."

"No it won't! I can't lose you, Luka!" She blurted out, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

Luka raised his eyebrows, shocked momentarily. Then his face softened and he raised both hands to gently cup her cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Hope fluttered up in his chest.

"You won't lose me, Marinette. I'm not going anywhere unless  _ you  _ tell me to go away."

Marinette sniffled again and wrapped her small hands around his wrists. "I'm so sorry... About that..." She started and stopped her train of thought, red blooming on her cheeks.

Luka tilted his head to the side curiously. "Sorry about what, exactly?" He gently asked.

"About what you were saying before. As Viperion. About losing me. I didn't mean to make you think that! I was just... Nervous I guess."

"What were you nervous about?"

Marinette paused, then took a deep breath and spoke. "I was nervous about liking you. You know I haven't had much luck in that department. Then I thought maybe you had moved on from liking me. Then I dis- thought you maybe hadn't moved on."

Luka raised an eyebrow at her trip up. Clearly she was extra nervous about whatever that was. But he let it slide, knowing she probably would eventually bring it up if it was important enough. He twisted his hands in her grip, threading their fingers together.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Marinette. You know I wouldn't pressure you into anything. To be honest,"  _ 'I peeped on you naked and pleasuring yourself to thoughts of me _ .' His brain helpfully supplied. He was definitely  _ not _ telling her that though. "I had moved on at one point. But there's just something about you Marinette. Which, you already know since I confessed to you earlier." He smiled gently.

She hummed low in her throat, thoughtfully as she tapped her fingers against his hands.

"Okay, where do we go from here then?" 

"How about a date? Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow?" Luka asked.

Marinette's smile lit up her face as she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, a kudo or comment is appreciated! And if you like my writing and want to yell at me, join me in Tumblr at Justknitstuff, or my writing sideblog ChromeMist.


End file.
